


Little Blue Babies

by ms45



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms45/pseuds/ms45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How *do* asari have babies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Blue Babies

“So how do you, uh…”

Liara waited expectantly. “How do I what, Shepard?”

“Well, like, do you … you know… give birth the way humans do, or … I dunno… lay eggs like salarians…”

Liara’s laughter tinkled through the captain’s cabin.

“Come on, it’s a reasonable question! I’ve never seen a pregnant Asari. Least, not - ” He rolled his hands out over his belly to illustrate. Liara covered her mouth to smother her giggles.

“How are you the equivalent of 300 years old and you still don’t know how Asari give birth?”

“It’s not my job to create more Asari, just to shoot ‘em. Shoot  _back_  at ‘em,” he quickly corrected.

Liara leaned in and took his hand. “You  _could_  create more of them, if you wanted.”


End file.
